Distinct Hatred
by PsychedelicJet64
Summary: Grimmjow finally got himself adopted! It's out of that shithole of a adoption center for him, and into the luxury of a mansion this wealthy man was bringing him. The only problem he had, however, was that insufferable bat...
1. Chapter 1

Distinct Hatred.

Chapter one.

Disclaimer: Bleach nor the characters of Bleach belong to me.

Warnings: Language and explicit content.

* * *

Grimmjow arched his back sharply as a yawn parted his maw in half, displaying a set of deadly canines. He sat back down on his thighs, a pearl blue ear flicking absently atop an untamed mop of azure locks as he watched a group of humans walk past his cage.

His name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and he was a twenty year old panther hybrid. His eyes were the same shocking electric blue as his hair and his feline counterparts were a pale sky blue, a much softer, pastel color.

He'd been in this adoption institute for about two months now, and he absolutely hated it. He thought that he would have been adopted even sooner, as the people who ran this center told him that he had rare and exotic looks, but they apparently hardly ever received customers. The price ranges for the merchandise here was extreme.

"And this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" The man who managed this place announced gleefully as he lead a brown haired man to him. "As you can see sir, he is a very rare panther hybrid. Quite beautiful, if you like blue, that is." He chuckled at his own joke, ignoring the growl that came from the beast. "Although he doesn't exactly have the best attitude, he does have manners. I believe he just chooses not to use them sometimes, which makes him hard to get adopted…"

Grimmjow scoffed, scowling deeply as he watched the brown haired man observe him, his amber eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

"I'll take him." He stated almost immediately, taking out a credit card and handing it to the man. "I do not care the price. Run it."

"Y-yes sir!" The man grinned a little uneasily, but ran off to do as he was instructed anyway, regardless of the fact that he'd overheard that they only accepted cash a plentiful amount of times. Whoever this man was, he must be very important.

"Hello Grimmjow-kun." The bespectacled man smiled at him; it wasn't a real smile, for it didn't reflect in his eyes. "My name is Aizen Sousuke, and I love to collect rare hybrids such as yourself. You'll fit in just nicely there."

* * *

On the ride there, Aizen had briefed him about the other inhabitants of the house. Or mansion, he supposed, as he was told that there were a lot of them.

There was another panther hybrid there named Neliel- he was told that she too had aqua hued attributes like himself.

There was a snake hybrid named Szayelapporo, he has bright golden eyes and fuscia hair, and while he did not have ears of an animal kind, he did have a long scaley tail.

There was a wolf hybrid named Starrk who he was told was rather narcoleptic, but despite the fact, adorned sharp steely gray eyes.

There was a tiger hybrid named Ggio who also had sharp eyes, but in silver's opposite color- gold.

There was an albino fox he mentioned with the name of Gin.

And lastly, he was told about a bat hybrid named Ulquiorra. He possessed deep green eyes that clashed sharply with his white skin and inky hair. He, of course, had wings and a tail, which did surprise him moderately. Did bats even have tails? He pondered the subject for apparently a while, as his musings were interrupted when the chauffeur announced that they had arrived.

The man opened the door for him, and he nodded at him as he exited the limousine.

Aizen was already waiting for him by the door as he jogged lightly to catch up to him.

"I've already asked the servants to gather everyone up in the lobby so that you may properly acquaint yourselves." He said as the door was opened for him by one of his servants, and they were guided inside.

He could already see them lined up, starting with Gin, then going on to Starrk, Neliel, Szayelapporo, and then Ggio. He did not see Ulquiorra.

"Ah, yes, it is still daytime." Aizen mused quietly to himself, as if he were just now remembering. He probably wouldn't have even heard him if not for his sharp feline senses. "I suppose he will not be active for a few more hours."

"Please now, kindly introduce yourselves to your latest companion."

"Aye, nice ta meet ya!" The fox hybrid spoke up first, so he supposed they'd be going in line, "I'mma fox hybrid and I'm about twen'y five. Tha's all ya really gotta know about me." Grimmjow already decided that he didn't like this guy, not only did the way he talk get on his nerves, but he was creepy with his leering, slitted eyes.

"I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank!" The next one to speak out was the other panther hybrid, her bubbly voice sending shock to the man that was supposedly going to speak before her. "Sorry Starrk-kun! I just wanted to say something first! I just can't help myself sometimes!" She giggled as if she said some kind of funny joke, "You can just call me Nel, I know my name's a bit of a mouthful. I see you're also a panther that's cool! Maybe we could breed and repopulate our species!" She seemed so excited about the fact, as if it weren't something awkward to talk about. Of course, Grimmjow didn't particularly mind. Even with a large scar obscuring her face just below her hazel eyes, Nel was gorgeous. With flowing sea green hair, at least DD-cup breasts, and a curvaceous body, she was any man's dream woman.

The wolf hybrid he knew now as Starrk coughed into his hand to draw attention away from the childish woman. "My name is Starrk, and I am a wolf hybrid." Though he seemed borderline sleep deprived, his lazed, half-lidded gray eyes were sharp and analytical, boring into him as he spoke. "I'm thirty, and I enjoy napping very much. As long as you do not wake me up, we'll get along nicely."

"My name is Szayelapporo Grantz, and I am a snake hybrid," The man with pink hair announced himself with an air of narcissism about himself that stifled his tolerance immediately. "I have an IQ of 180 and I am certainly a genius. Do feel free to call me by Szayel-sama, as that would be most-"

"Szayel, shut up." The tiger hybrid next to him spat, and Grimmjow grinned. He already liked this guy.

"Anyway, I'm Ggio!" He smiled brightly at him, exposing his own sharp teeth. "I'm a nineteen year old tiger hybrid, and thanks to you, I'm not the newbie that everyone picks on anymore."

"Lovely." Grimmjow sneered, turning his attention back towards Aizen when the man clapped his hands together sharply once.

"I'll show you personally to your room, Grimmjow-kun. Everyone else may wander off respectively."

The other hybrids dispersed as Aizen lead them off to the location of his room. They passed through a countless amount of hallways; countless as in he stopped counting after four and a few minutes later, they arrived at a pristine white door. The brunette opened it for him, and his jaw went agap as he ventured curiously inside. There was a massive kin sized bed in the middle, a linked bathroom that had both a bath and a shower, a walk-in closet, and a flat screen plasma television on the wall. There wasn't much furniture, and there seemed to be an intense white theme going on here, but the room was wide and quite sophisticated.

"It's… Nice." Grimmjow murmured, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Thank you."

Aizen nodded and headed for the door, pausing by the frame. "There are much more rooms around meant for entertainment, there are plenty of servants walking around, so if you have a question, feel free to ask one of them." That was all the man said to him as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

But he kept getting this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that the man wanted to bring something else up to topic, and instead chose not to.

What was it, he wondered…

* * *

About an hour later, television could no longer quell his curiosity. So, he hopped off of his perch on the bed and slowly exited the room. From the gleam of faint light outside the window, the panther concluded that it was night time now.

He surveyed five hallways and scanned about twice the amount of rooms. In one of them was a bedroom that was unoccupied, and it looked the same as his own. However, the moment Grimmjow turned to close the door and continue on his search of the mansion, he was bowled over by some force, and with a hiss, he found himself pinned to the floor on his stomach.

"The fuck!?" He spat, glaring over his shoulder to see who exactly attacked him.

He was a little stunned to find emerald eyes that gleamed in the dark glaring right back down at him, they were moderately obscured by locks of inky hair that looked sot to the touch. The man's skin looked like porcelain in the moonlight, how it reflected softly off of it, it almost made him want to touch it- to see how smooth it was. But this man was a hybrid, he could tell by the smooth, leather-like bat wings folded delicately behind him, and the thin, almost devil-like tail poised threateningly in the air.

This must be Ulquiorra.

"Look, Ulquiorra, dude, I-"

"How do you know my name, trash?" His emerald eyes narrowed slightly, his voice smooth and deep with a threat as his hands dug into his shoulders, practically smothering his face in the carpet.

"Fuck man, I live here!"

"I have never seen you before."

"Oh, maybe because it's my first damn day!? Is this how you greet people, pretty boy?"

Ulquiorra frowned at him, displeasure clear. "How do I know you are not lying? Just because you are a rare breed of hybrid does not mean that you belong to Aizen-sama. You could be an intruder for all I know."

"Ulquiorra-kun, please do let him up."

Their attention snapped up to find Sousuke Aizen himself standing above them with an amused smirk on his face.

Ulquiorra immediately drew away, though he made no move whatsoever to help him up or apologize to him.

"Told you I wasn't lyin', dipshit." He scoffed, standing to his feet now.

"It is his first day, Ulquiorra-kun. Please do not try to get on his bed side too early…"

"My most sincere apologies, Aizen-sama."

Why the hell does this man worship Aizen like a god?

"Ah, yes, while you're at it, now is your chance to introduce yourself properly."

The emerald-eyed man blinked once before facing him again. "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I am twenty-two years of age and I'm a bat hybrid. That is all you need to know about me, trash." Although his tone was level and smooth, he could detect a bitterness deep down that he didn't understand.

And with a slight bow of his head to Aizen, Ulquiorra turned and headed into the previously empty room, closing the door behind him. So, that must have been his room that he decided to poke his head into earlier.

"Grimmjow-kun?" Sapphire eyes snapped upright to see Aizen's amber eyes watching him closely. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't." He scoffed, rolling the joints in his shoulders. "The runt couldn't if he tried."

"You'd be surprised." Aizen chuckled. "He can be very aggressive."

"Well… I'll believe it when I see it."

"I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about. If you'll follow me?" He started to turn down the hall, and when Grimmjow gave an indication that he would follow, Aizen continued down the path and started a speech he knew better than to interrupt. "Animal hybrids are different than pets. People have pets for companionship. But hybrids are also part human. Humans also keep other humans around for that so-called companionship, but also for sexual gratification. Some humans even use hybrids for that purpose alone. But other humans like to breed them as well. I, on the other hand, am entirely different. I'm going to be honest with you, Grimmjow-kun. I collect hybrids not only for the companionship, but as well for the sexual gratification. If I ever do make you uncomfortable, feel free to say so. I will not force you to do anything you don't want." The stopped by the door to his room, and Aizen gave him another reassuring smile that was not sincere. When he raised a hand and drove it through his hair, Grimmjow stiffened, immediately feeling uncomfortable. "You truly are a beautiful creature." Then he turned down the hallway, and left him be.

Grimmjow didn't appreciate the situation he was put in. He'd decided that the second he laid down on his bed, curled up comfortably. Aizen, as his words were soothing, was a liar. He knew it immediately, as he'd dealt with tons of people like him before. They wanted to his exotic looks, and Aizen was no different… It seemed as if the case was the same for the rest of the hybrids here. So if he was right, Aizen fancied the male body more than the female, much like himself, if the only female hybrid he owned was anything to go by. He also loved the exotic-looking ones. That was a given fact. Grimmjow wouldn't mind bedding with a man, but only as long as he was top; bottoming stripped him of his pride, and whenever he was owned by a human, it seemed as if they only wanted him for sex.

He wondered how long it would be until Aizen would push it on him.

"Let's not think about that, Grimm." He said aloud, and then he sighed. It was only a few more moments later before he had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

Am I the only one amused by the fact that Grimmjow calls himself Grimm? Yes? Okay. BUTYES. First chapter, I'll try my best to keep up with this one because I quite like the idea. Although, it will probably be a short story. And yes, I know Nel resembles a horse in her resurrection, I felt she'd fit in better as feline- type in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Distinct Hatred

Chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: The usual, language, explicit content.

* * *

"Ahh.. Ngnhh, Aizen-sama… Please.. Ah!"

Grimmjow scowled as he walked past another room that emitted sounds of sex. Rough sex, at that. That had to have been the second room in a week in which he heard the same exact thing.

If he could recognize voices correctly by now, then the victims were Ggio and Szayel. And from what he understood, Aizen was a rough lover.

He winced and continued down the hallway towards the kitchen. He narrowed in one the refrigerator and took out the gallon of milk, chugging from it and taking a seat at the countertop.

"How unsightly." At a smooth, yet condescending tone, Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He'd know that tone of voice anywhere.

"Yeah, well, we ain't all flawless pretty boys." He turned to see Ulquiorra sitting cross-legged in a chair a few feet away, sipping some coffee. "It's eight, the sun hasn't even gone down yet. What are you doing up so early?"

"That's none of your business, trash."

"So, tell me then." Grimmjow started sarcastically, "Why exactly are you so much better than I am?"

A fine black brow rose in question. "Isn't that obvious? You're the weakest link here, while I am much further above you."

"At least I'm not getting butt-fucked by Aizen." He retorted heatedly.

It all happened so quickly. It was as if, in the blink of an eye, he was pinned back into a wall and Ulquiorra was holding him there. One hand on his shoulder, the other gripping a kitchen knife against his throat. Emerald eyes flickered dangerously, anger apparent on the normally stoic man's expression. Even though the bat hybrid was shorter than him and scrawnier than him did not make him a harmless weakling. Aizen was right, underestimating this man was a huge mistake.

"Watch what you say about Aizen-sama."

"'Ch." Grimmjow dared to scoff, which did not please the other man. He stiffened and his eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Why is that man so special to you anyway?"

"That… Is none of your business." As soon as he was in a sticky situation, he was out of it. "Trash." The word was spat directly at him, and as soon as it was spoken, Ulquiorra quickly left him.

Grimmjow stared after the man, his mind unable to process how quickly and suddenly things had just occurred between them. "The fuck is his problem?"

"He's in love with Aizen, obviously."

At the sound of a voice behind him, the panther whipped around quickly to find Starrk leaning lazily on a wall.

"Ah, sorry, did we disrupt your nap?" He sneered.

Starrk scoffed at him, standing upright now. "I'm probably the only one of the few here who actually understands Ulquiorra." He elaborated. "He's in love with Aizen, but Aizen isn't the type to settle down. He'll just casually and occasionally have sex with him and then go on to someone else. So, to hide his pain, he acts like some up righteous jerk all the time. He treats other people like shit because he feels like shit."

Grimmjow frowned deeply at the explanation. "And just how do you know all of this? I doubt he told you, seems like the private type to me."

"I'm not as much of a slacker as you think I am, Grimmjow." Starrk smiled politely. "Give me a week, I bet I'll have you figured out, too."

"'Tch, no thanks, creep." He grumbled, putting the gallon of milk back in the fridge before brushing past the wolf hybrid and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Ulquiorra frowned, rubbing the hickies that decorated his neck.

He'd only gotten up so early because Aizen had told him that he wanted him… Needed him, even? He was foolish to think too far into his words, he knew better, but for some reason… The bat had been excited, almost sprinting to his master's room, even using the slight lift he'd accumulated from his wings for greater speed.

He was mistaken.

He'd assumed that Aizen asked to have him so urgently because he wanted to confess some sort of feelings for him that he simply could not shake when he thought about him. It was one of those ridiculous fantasies that Ulquiorra never thought he would fall victim to. He simply was not the type to lose control of himself, but for whatever reasons, he fell deeply and hopelessly in love with the man who saved him from his nightmare.

And when he did, he felt immensely guilty for treating him as terribly as he did before he rescued him, when he only wanted to help. The bat hybrid wanted to repay him, to apologize for his behavior. So, he gave him the only thing he had, the only apology he knew.

And ever since then, their relationship had been one based wholly on physical contact. It was the biggest and most permanent decision he had ever made. A mistake, really. Ulquiorra regretted his choice, but it wasn't really something he could change.

He couldn't demand that Aizen love him, and he certainly couldn't deter what drove him. He and Aizen were not close, they were not friends, and they were not lovers. The man knew everything there was to know about Ulquiorra, but he did not know his master.

He sighed deeply and curled deeper within himself. He used to be so calm and in control of everything that opened itself up to him in his life. But ever since he met Aizen, he would get this awful, persistent ache in his chest when he went off and had sex with someone else. It actually, physically hurt him, and he didn't understand why. For the life of him, Ulquiorra couldn't possibly fathom the reason for his heartache, and if anything, it infuriated him, put him to the point where he would lash out at anything or anyone.

Like when he lashed out at Grimmjow earlier.

He should apologize for that…

* * *

It was about one in the afternoon.

Ulquiorra had not gone back to sleep after his affair with Aizen, his thoughts about his feelings for the man, and his guilt for snapping at Grimmjow plaguing him and refusing to leave him at peach long enough for him to rest properly.

So, here he was, wandering the halls in search of the blue-haired man. He was positive that the other man was fully awake and off doing something somewhere, unlike himself, who could barely keep himself upright through his exhaustion.

Once he reached the panther hybrid's room, he sat down by the door, his legs crossed lazily, but his back straightened high in proper posture.

He sat there for a while- a while as in he didn't know how long it had been before he started dozing in and out of it.

"What are you doing here?"

A voice jarred him awake immediately, and he shot upright from where he had slouched a little.

Ulquiorra glanced up to find Grimmjow standing in front of his door, appearing as if he were about to enter his room, but stopped at the last moment when he noticed another presence.

"I was waiting for you." He deadpanned, rising to his feet in order to look the man properly in the eye.

He earned a skeptical look. "It's almost four in the afternoon, it's no wonder you look like you're about to keel over."

Ulquiorra knew he had to look a bit unhealthy, going without sleep for as long he had. Normally, he went to bed at five in the morning, and did not wake up until about nine or ten at night. So waking at eight and being up until four in the afternoon was draining the life from him. He was a nocturnal being, after all. And more than likely, he would not be going to sleep at all. If he did decide to sleep after his conversation with the azure-haired man, his entire eternal clock would be thrown completely off balance.

"Do you mind if we talk?" He murmured, tilting his head slightly towards the man's room.

Grimmjow eyed him suspiciously for a split moment before he stepped aside to allow the man inside, following in after him and closing the door behind them.

"What do you want to talk about then?" He sighed, plopping down unceremoniously onto his mattress. Ulquiorra frowned at the behavior, but chose not to comment.

"I… Seem to have overreacted to you earlier. I was unjust with my decision to be so rude to you. I apologize."

Grimmjow smirked at him in return, amusement lighting in his blue eyes. "That's a pretty formal way of saying sorry."

"Are you going to accept it or mock me?"

"You know what Starrk told me?" The man continued, ignoring his bitterness, "He told me that the reason you're an ass all the time is because you're in love with Aizen. And since he doesn't love you back, you take it out on everyone else."

Ulquiorra stiffened, but as soon as he realized the fact, he relaxed quickly. "Don't be ridiculous."

"But it's true, isn't it?" Grimmjow pressed, "That ass doesn't even-"

"Don't speak ill of Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra interrupted, his tone firm.

The panther hybrid scoffed at him, shaking his head in disappointment. "I don't know how you define love, but believe it or not, it is a two-way thing. You can't be happy with someone who doesn't love you back, Ulquiorra."

He was borderline speechless.

How _dare _this piece of a ceased excuse of existence tell him what happiness was? To say that he couldn't be happy with this predicament was preposterous. True, he wasn't happy when his lord fooled around with other people, but when Ulquiorra was his choice at hand, he was overjoyed.

"No, wait, let me guess what you're thinking." Grimmjow stood from the bed and neared him, backing him up against the door. "You're thinking that I don't have the right to tell you how to operate things in your life. That I can't order you around and tell you how to be satisfied with yourself right?"

Now, Ulquiorra was positively astounded.

"But let me ask you this," despite Grimmjow's previously rude behavior and his near-positive rough mannerisms, the panther hybrid was surprisingly gentle when he cupped his face within his large hands. "When you two have sex, have you ever, even once, felt his heart through the act?"

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Ulquiorra replied, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Grimmjow's azure eyes bore into him, resembling that of a simmering fire within their blue depths. "Has he ever tended to your needs as if they were his own? Has he ever held you close, so close that you can hear his heart racing with your own? Has he ever told you that you really, truly mean something to him?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, albeit furiously, reluctantly. He didn't understand the severity to the conversation, and what he understood even less than that was why his heart was hammering away nervously in his chest.

"Well, then…" Grimmjow whispered, his words being that but a mere breath as he grew even closer to him, the space between them diminishing as he was huddled against the door and the taller man that seemed determined to invade his personal space. "Allow me to show you what making love to someone really is."

"Pardo-?"

The question hadn't the chance to leave him mouth before he was silenced by a pair of lips that settled over his, the touch being firm, but also rather gentle and warming…


	3. Chapter 3

Distinct Hatred.

Chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Explicit content, language.

Hey guys. =u= It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I went out of town a while ago, visiting family and whatnot. And then X&Y came out, so I've been doing that instead of keeping up with my story. I also haven't been very motivated lately. So, I'm gonna spoil y'all rotten with upcoming GrimmUlqui lovin' pretty soon.

* * *

His eyes were so wide that they looked like the size of rocks. Grimmjow thought it was rather amusing. One kiss, and the other man was displaying all sorts of emotion that he wasn't quite sure he was capable of.

He ran his tongue slowly, experimentally across the man's lower lip, forcefully taking entrance when the man gasped in surprise.

Almost immediately, he was pushed backwards, and in slight frustration he retorted against the man's actions. "What the hell?"

"I don't… Think this is a good idea." The bat hybrid murmured, his hesitation palpable.

Grimmjow sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And why is that?"

"…Aizen-sama-"

"Don't." He cut off the other man before he could start, his tone firm. "Aizen does not care about you, Ulquiorra. You know that."

"Do I?" The man frowned. Emerald eyes narrowed at him before dropping to his feet. "Besides, you don't care either way."

"I could try. If you let me."

The surprise from earlier was back onto that morose face. "Why?"

Grimmjow shrugged carelessly, moving away from the other man to sit down onto the mattress. "You're practically dying to be cared for, kid."

"I'm not a kid, for crying out loud." Ulquiorra retorted. And though he sounded secure and confident, his body language said otherwise, from how he shuffled his weight on his feet to how he fiddled with his hands.

"Have you ever even been loved before?"

The blunt question caused for the other man to stiffen ever-so-slightly. "…Ah, no. I don't believe I have."

"Then come here, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow patted his knee, offering a place in his lap to the other man. "I'll love you so fiercely that you'll never be able to forget it."

Ulquiorra hesitated palpably once more as he stared at him. His teeth caught his lower lip in a nervous gesture and he tentatively relented to the offer he was given.

Grimmjow allowed for the man to situate himself before he laid his palms gently against the man's knees. "Are you ready, then?"

"Don't ask me unnecessary questions, trash." Ulquiorra deadpanned, "You'd better make this worthwhile. Don't let me regret anything, understand?"

"As you wish, Princess." His smirk was smothered as he leaned forewords and pressed their lips together, feeling quite pleased with himself when the other man returned the gesture.

The tempo for their kiss was unhurried, neither of them were pushing to speed anything up. Instead, they merely felt each other through the embrace, the soft motioning of their lips together with languid movements.

His fingertips slipped up from the man's thighs to slide under the hem of his pants, not necessarily to grope anything, but just to role circles against the pale, smooth skin. He felt Ulquiorra tense up slightly, and he smirked into the other man's mouth. His reaction, however, caused for the other man to pull away.

"What are you smiling at?" He questioned.

"Are you sensitive, Ulquiorra-chan?" Grimmjow returned, ignoring the other man's question in favor of his own.

The green-eyed man frowned at the question, or at the nickname. Which one precisely, he did not know for sure. "I am not used to contact like that." Ulquiorra confirmed.

"I'll get you used to it then." He replied, kneading his fingers softly down onto the bone of the other man's hips, watching as he shivered and struggled to accept the sensations he was feeling. While his hands were busy at work, his lips traveled to the man's jaw line, kissing the skin softly, without an intention to mar it.

"What are you doing?" Came Ulquiorra's inquiring voice.

"Just taking things slowly." Grimmjow replied, not ceasing his actions.

For a moment more, Ulquiorra did not say anything. But when he spoke, it surprised him nonetheless. "You aren't going to bite me?"

He halted in his actions, incredulity pulling on his expression. "Do you _want _me to bite you?"

Realizing the error in his words, the other man quickly corrected himself. "Ah, no, not necessarily so. It's just that… Aizen would always…"

"I see." Grimmjow said, interrupting the man before he could struggle any longer with his words. "So he played rough with you then?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Hn." Grimmjow grunted to show that he had heard the man, but he didn't intend to respond to that statement. Quite honestly, the thought alone made him sick. No one should ever have to be treated that way, and he just hoped from the bottom of his heart that Ulquiorra would realize the same after the night was over.

Even if he and Ulquiorra did start off roughly, even if Ulquiorra was initially rude and disrespectful to him, he felt pity for the other man. Naturally, they would butt heads and continue on with some unbelievably intense rivalry full of tension and hate. With a sense of pride as large as they both possessed, one would think they would pursue a relationship of that category.

But Grimmjow had a soft side he wouldn't admit to.

Not in a lifetime.

Ever.

In order to distract himself, he began to unbutton the other man's pants rather quickly, tugging them from his hips and down his legs, tossing them unceremoniously to the side of the room where they landed with a thump on the ground.

"Was that necessary?" Ulquiorra murmured.

"Absolutely." He chuckled airily. "If we're gonna do this right, we've gotta take our clothes off, you know."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant, but okay." As he spoke, Ulquiorra's hands were working on his belt, the movement alone having him pausing abruptly, more out of shock than anything else. The pale man wasn't exactly the type to do anything bold like this, so naturally, all he could do was stare as his belt was flung elsewhere and his pants where being pulled down as well.

"Getting bold are we?" Grimmjow teased, moving into action now as he pulled the other man's shirt over his head without a warning, earning him an annoyed expression from him once he tossed the shirt across the room.

"Ingrate." Ulquiorra muttered, smoothing out the hair he ruffled in the process of the removal of his shirt.

He merely gave the man a toothy grin as he removed is own shirt and chucked it away onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. "Whatever, brat."

Now, since they were both merely in their boxers, Grimmjow had much more to work with. He grasped the pit of the man's knees and slung his legs around his hips, providing him with more room. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the other man's collar bone, kissing the skin softly once or twice before grasping the skin within his teeth and sucking harshly.

The action earned him a light, breathy gasp from Ulquiorra, and he repeated, determined to provoke a response from the other man. But when he refused to relent, Grimmjow traveled up the length of his throat, his lips merciless with their assault to get the other man vocal.

It wasn't until he'd gotten frustrated and reached up to twist the man's pink nipples that he gasped aloud and arched away from the touch. Grinning lightly with mischief, he repeated the action, feeling them grow pert in his grip, which only made him tilt his head down so that he could lick one of them appreciatively.

"Grimmjow… Stop…" Ulquiorra whined, wriggling awkwardly from where he was positioned, trying vainly to avoid the touch.

"Why?" He murmured, repeating the action for the mere aspect that it was actually effecting the other man.

"It's… It's weird." Ulquiorra admitted, glancing down at him as he spoke, his face ever-so-slightly pink.

"Well, that sucks." Grimmjow deadpanned, "Because there's no way I'm stopping now."

He wanted to see more of that flustered expression, again and again.

As one had fiddled with the pale man's nipple, the other quickly went south, palming him through his boxers. The minute his hand made contact, even through the fabric, he felt Ulquiorra jerk, and he heard an airy release of breath that made him even more antsy than he was before.

"I can't…" It was faint, and again, if it weren't for his acute feline hearing, he wouldn't have been able to hear such a soft voice like that.

"You can't what?" Grimmjow challenged, squeezing the other man through his boxers with a smirk.

"Gr-Grimmjow, it's too much." Ulquiorra was struggling, it seemed, as he fisted the sheets below, his body trembling thoroughly as he tried to keep himself together.

"Then let go. It's okay."

The sentence wasn't even completely finished before he felt a warm substance wet the fabric and he withdrew, glancing up to see the other man panting, his face flushed from his release.

"Not used to the attention, are you?" Grimmjow asked, chuckling lightly at the other man's expense.

Instead of answering him, Ulquiorra glowered at him before leaning over to rest his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Well then, are you ready?"

"Yeah." The other man nodded, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Ahahahaha, this will/might? continue in the next chapter. _ I don't feel like writing smut atm, but this has been sitting around in my computer for a while, and you guys need an update. So, if I'm threatened/harrassed enough I might continue this scene in the next chapter or I might skip it all together, Idk. :'D


End file.
